Lessons
by Miyuki Tanaka
Summary: Italy wants piano lessons but will get more that he bargined for. Austria has to learn how to control himself around the young italian. Human names are used. Rated M to be safe. Feliciano/Roderich AusIta
1. Lesson One: Control

**Lesson One: Control**

"Mr. A-Austria?"

Roderich turned around to address the young nuisance who interrupted his song. It was a very difficult piece for him to play, but with a lot of practice he finally found a way to get it right.

"Yes little one?" the austrian sighed.

"I...I was wondering if you could teach me to play that song," the young italian began.

Roderich was surprised. Since when did the little country show such an interest in music?

"My darling girl," he sighed ("I'm a boy," Feliciano sniffed.) "Do you really think you can handle it?"

Feli cocked his head to the side and smiled. "I think I can."

Roderich was trying to get rid of the child, but nothing seemed to work. "And Why would I waste my time teaching you? You're a sorry excuse for a country and you couldn't even defend yourself. All your ever good for is cleaning and occasionally cooking. Now, please get out of my sight before I have to show you the meaning of 'annoyed'."

Feliciano looked sad as the Austrian turned to play the song again. He sniffed and kept his head high before exiting the room.

"Why is Mr. Austria so mean?" He asked himself as he walked down the hall.

Feli's eyes scanned over a bright room light up by the evening sunlight. He quickly peeped inside and saw that no one was in there. Inside stood a large grand piano. The italian's eyes lit up. He quickly scrambled into the room and went to work pressing the keys he memorized from the song Mr. Austria was playing.

"Shouldn't be that hard," he said to himself as he hummed the keys.

* * *

Roderich cursed for missing the last note. He was having such difficulties with this song and couldn't understand why. He sighed and stood up from the instrument. Maybe a walk would take his mind off things. He looked down the halls at the many pictures of himself and smiled. He loved the way he looked in every scenario, color, and shade.

He let himself get lost in the warmth of the sunlight and started to hum his favorite song. He paused and let the sounds take over him.

_That song_ he thought. It was coming from his private room. The room that he always kept locked. Who had been in there?

Roderich threw the door open, ready to kick out the intruder when he spotted the little italian playing the song he was so desperately trying to master. The way Feliciano's fingers keyed each note...the soft sounds that erupted from the end of the grand piano...it almost made the austrian cry. Almost.

"That's beautiful Italy," Roderich complimented.

Feli stopped and trembled in fear. He backed away from the piano and bowed his head in shame.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It's just that the door was unlocked and it was such a pretty piano and I wanted to learn how to play and, and, and, I-"

Roderich pat the child's head. "It's quite alright," he chuckled. "Please, play that song again."

Feliciano nodded and started to play but was the man stopped him immediately. He sat beside him and positioned his fingers so that it would be less troubling for the young italian to transition from each note. For a moment their fingers brushed against each other and Roderich froze.

"Mr...Mr. Austria?"

Roderich looked at the young italian. He never realized how cute he looked up close.

"Feli..." Roderich whispered.

"Yes, Mr. Austria, sir?"

They were so close together. Roderich wanted nothing more than to reach out and kiss the italian. But that would be wrong. He was much more composed than that. Of course, Italy was one of the love capitols of the world. He wondered what it would be like to get a tast of those pink lips. Roderich leaned in closer, but Feliciano backed away in fear.

Of course. He was still afraid of Roderich. Noticing how dangerously close they were, Roderich pulled away and made his way out of the room.

"You're doing well Italy," he commented before exiting.

Feliciano felt his lips in wonder. _Was he about to kiss me?_ He thought to himself. The italian let himself get lost in thought. It might actually feel good to kiss Mr. Austria. He would have indulged in that fantasy a little more if the man weren't so mean. Instead he went back to playing the solo letting all other thoughts drift from his head.

* * *

**A/N: My first Hetalia fanfiction. Go easy on me, I haven't tried this before. But I'm writting this because this is such a promising pairing in the fandom that needs to be recognized!**

**I hope you enjoyed this. I'm wondering if I should continue to leave it as a one-shot or make it an ongoing fiction.**

**Please review.**

**~Maxx**


	2. Lesson Two: Concentrate

**Lesson Two: Concentrate**

Roderich paced his room early one morning trying to get a grip on what was going on in his head. What was that strange feeling he was feeling inside. It was an emptiness; a craving.

"I must be hungry," he sighed to himself.

He went to the kitchen to find Feliciano already cooking. He was wearing his green dress again. And the view Roderich was getting wasn't helping his appetite. The young italian was trying to reach the spices in the top of the cupboard by standing on a stool. That gave the flustered austrian a clear view of the child's bloomers.

"Mr...Mr. Austria!" Feliciano yelled, shocked.

The italian leaned over, trying to reach the spice and get down at the same time when his foot slipped.

"ITALY!"

"EEK!"

Roderich wasn't sure what he'd done or how it happened. It just...well...it just _happened. _Feliciano was in his arms and wrapped up tightly on his lap. The austrian was on his back, his hair askew and dirtied in the mess of flour that the italian had forgot to clean up after making pasta.

"I am sorry! So sorry!"

Roderich sat up and rubbed his head. His left arm was still wrapped around Feliciano's waist protectively. He was so close to him. I was almost scary.

Roderich's breath hitched. He wanted nothing more to pull the child closer to him and embrace him. It was such a strange and unexplainable feeling.

"Mr. Austria, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for you to get hurt."

He ignored the italian. Roderich stared at his neck. How he'd love to mark Feliciano's sweet tanned skin. It was so tempting. He watched as his shoulders rose and fell. It was so _tempting! _But he couldn't!

Roderich's fingers played with the buttons in the back of her dress.

_'Pop'_

The first one went.

_'Pop'_

Now the second one.

His fingers were running up and down the italian's upper back and in-between his shoulder blades. His skin was so soft and warm it almost made the austrian melt. He slid the top of the dress past Feliciano's shoulders.

Roderich kept his right hand firm on the ground to keep himself balanced as he massaged the soft flesh of the young italian. It felt so good. So soft...so...

"MR. AUSTRIA?"

Roderich snapped out of his trance. He was daydreaming. Well, slightly day dreaming. He found himself kissing Feliciano's neck. His dress was still in tact, but there was now a small purple mark on his golden skin. He withdrew his lips from Feliciano's neck and apologized.

"Mr. Austria?" Feli asked as the older man slid him off his lap and pulled himself up.

"I have already bought you suitable clothes," Roderich said. "You should wear things that make you look more like a boy next time."

Rodeich left the room without another word. He couldn't believe what he's just done. It was unfitting for a man like him to lose control like that.

He locked himself in the piano room and started to play. He let himself indulge in his own music. It was one he'd composed when he was just a young country. Roderich's playing was magnificent. Brilliant even. He felt that no one could play as well as he could.

Well, no one except the young italian. Oh, how he longed to watch his delicate fingers key each note again.

"Mr. Austria?"

Feliciano popped his head through the door. He'd finally changed into something more suitable.

"Come in. And stop crying!"

Feli quickly trotted across the large room and slid in beside Roderich. Very close. Too close. Roderich blushed and looked away.

"You look nice today."

"Grazie," the italian said, smiling brightly.

"And you've gotten taller."

"Really? You noticed!"

_I notice everything about you, Feliciano._

"Would you like me to teach you a new song today?"

Their lesson went on for hours. Feliciano even taught Roderich a few things he'd picked up from Nonno Roma. It was nearing nightfall when Austria realized that Feli would be needing to get to bed soon.

"Italy," Roderich said.

"Please, call me Feliciano."

"Feliciano," Roderich whispered.

It sent shivers down his spine. He loved the way it rolled off of Roderich's tongue so exquisitely. Feli looked away and blushed. He couldn't let Mr. Austria see him like this.

It took them a moment to realize how close they really were. Feli was resting his head on the austrian's chest and the older man's arms were on either side of him. He looked so sleepy and vulnerable. Roderich liked this peaceful side of him.

"You like it when I use your name?" Roderich hummed.

Feli looked up to meet his eyes. They were so beautiful and brown and he could easily get lost in them. He nodded.

"Yes I do. Say it again pl-please."

"Feliciano," Roderich whispered.

_I love you._

"Feliciano."

_I adore you._

Their lips met in a soft, gently peck. They stayed like this for several second until Feli decided that he wanted something more. He let the kiss deepen; his upper lip in-between the austrian's. The Roderich's upper between his. It was slow and warm.

It was bliss.

Roderich wrapped his right arm around Feli's waist and held hims close. They stayed still, not moving, and keeping their lips locked together. Neither one wanted to let go.

"We should be getting to bed," Roderich whispered before pulling away.

Feliciano's hand shot out for him but he was already too far gone.

"Guten Nacht."

The door closed behind Roderich, leaving Feliciano alone in the dark. He felt so cold now without the austrian with him.

"Good night," Italy sighed as he left the room.

He passed Elisabeta with a smile before retreating to the kitchen to clean. The hungarian looked to the piano room and smiled triumphantly.

"I knew leaving that room unlocked would work," she laughed to herself.

Her plan had worked.

* * *

**A/N: Review?**

**~Maxx**


End file.
